Wesley's Appendix
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Wesley wakes up with appendicitis
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime in the third season of Star Trek the Next Generation. Captain Picard has gotten to know Wesley pretty well since the time they spent in a shuttle craft together in Samaritan snare. After that and the incident in Q who, were Q introduced them to the Borg Captain Picard began paying more attention to Wesley in the absence of his mother. Their relationship developed into a sort of father son relationship.

Stat trek: The Next Generation -

It had now been a month Since Doctor Crusher had returned and Wesley was glad to have his mom back on board the enterprise. It was a weekend and Wesley had a late shift on the bridge that morning which meant he would be staring at 1100 hours and he would usually get up at about 0930 hours. However Wesley was having a rather restless night as his stomach was bothering him and he wasn't sure why. He was having pain that he normally didn't have. He woke up and asked the computer to locate his mom after checking the time whish was 0645 three hours before he wanted to be up. The computer who was used to the younger family members on board asking for the location of family members without using names or ranks said "Doctor Crusher is currently in Sickbay."

Wesley got up and put on some clothes he had ling around as he decided that he needed to see his mom about the pain as it felt like it was getting worse. He left the quarters that he shared with his mom it was one of the few of the officer's quarters that had two rooms in it as most of them were single adults. The thing that Wesley really liked about it was he also had his own entrance to the main hallway so that if he was working late he didn't have to disturb his mom when he came in. He made his way to sickbay trying to suck up as much of the pain as he could take.

Once he arrived there Doctor Crusher looked up at him and said "you're up early and why are you coming to sickbay?"

Wesley looked at her and said" Mom my stomach hurts bad and it woke me up."

Doctor Crusher reached up and put her hand on his forehead and said "you do feel a little warm, do you want some help getting up on the exam table?"

Wesley said no as he got up on it. Doctor crusher then asked him to lie down on it, which he did to her amazement as most of the time he was extremely reluctant to let her examine him. She then asked him to show her where it hurt, and he pulled up his shirt and pointed to an area between his belly button and hip. Doctor crusher pushed on it and asked him if it hurt when she did that, he said it didn't but it hurt more when she stopped pressing on it. She then picked up her tricorder and scanned him with it, she then put it down and said "sorry Wes it's your appendix and it looks bad it will have to come out."

Wesley groaned and said "will you tell the captain that? Also can you do the surgery on me? I know it's against the rules but I'd feel more comfortable with you doing it."

She smiled and nodded as she helped him off of the bed and walked him over to the surgical prep room. Once they arrived there one of the nurses from sickbay began helping Wesley to change into his gown for the surgery. In the mean time his mom and Doctor Adams were getting ready as well. Another couple of nurses were also preparing the Operating suite for Wesley's surgery when he was brought in. After he was placed on the table and prepped his mom came in and said "ok Wes I'm just going to give you a sedative with this hyprospary to help you to sleep for your surgery."

Once Wesley was out Doctor Crusher made the first incision into her son's abdomen and began to remove his appendix, with Doctor Adams assisting. Doctor Adams initially wanted to do the surgery herself but Doctor Crusher had instead and since most of the staff in sickbay knew how protective she was of Wesley she gave into assisting her on the surgery. The two of them were able to successfully remove his appendix which had ruptured when they opened him; they cleaned out his abdomen as well as they could before closing him up. Once the surgery was finished they moved Wesley back into a private room in sickbay for him to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

As Wesley was waking up Doctor Crusher thought about why she had been the one to operate on her son. Was it because she didn't trust another doctor to do it or maybe it was because of how he had retracted when he had his tonsils out when he was 10. He had never actually been to another doctor before as she had been his doctor his entire life, she had treated him for tonsillitis, ear infections and minor cuts and bruises. When she had taken him to have them out he had gotten so afraid that they had to bring her into the pre op room well they sedated him. When he had woken up from it he was also afraid and agitated until they brought his mother to him. Well she had been the one that did the bulk of the surgery she was assisted by Doctor Adams and the two of them were confident i what they did.

Meanwhile on the bridge Wesley's shift was due to begin in about 5 minutes normally he would be early when he was only coming from his room., however today he seemed to be running late and the captain was begging to wonder where his youngest crew member was. He asked the computer to locate him. The computer replied "Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher is currently in sickbay."

The Captain then called out "Captain to Sickbay."

Back in Sick Bay Doctor Crusher herd the call well she was checking on Wesley's vital signs as he hadn't woken up yet. She answered "Captain this is Beverly."

The Captain then asked her if Wesley was there, Beverly then explained to him about having to take out his appendix earlier and that he was still waking up.

On the bridge Captain Picard turned to Commander Ricker and said "Number one would you find a temporary replacement for Acting Ensign crusher and you have the bridge well I go down to sickbay to check on him." The rest of the bridge crew knew how the captain felt about Wesley and Doctor Crusher, it wasn't the same as if they were his family but over the last year he had developed a soft spot in his heart for the teen and also he felt he should look out for them as he was responsible for the death of Jack Crusher, though both had forgiven him years ago he still felt guilt for it.

Captain Picard arrived in sickbay just as Wesley was beginning to stir and wake up. Doctor Crusher was sitting next to him holding his hand and reassuring him that she was there. Wesley slowly opened his eyes and turned to his mom to ask her if everything went ok. His mom told him that his appendix had burst but everything looked pretty good before she closed him up after the surgery. She also told him that he would have to stay in sickbay for the next couple of days well his body healed. Captain Picard looked at him and said "don't worry about your shifts on the bridge and engineering Commander Ricker is taking care of it, we just need you to take some time out and get well."

Wesley spent most of the day sleeping off the anesthetic, also the pain medication he was being given made him sleepy too.

Later that evening Doctor Adams who would be on the night shift that night convinced Doctor Crusher to leave sickbay or the night, she told Beverly that she would look after Wesley the same as if her own son was in sickbay and would let her know if anything happened during the night.

Wesley slept for most of the night but woke up at about 0100 hours in some pain, Doctor Adams came over to check on him she first felt his belly which Wesley reacted to with some pain, so she scanned him with her tricorder. She couldn't really tell from the readings what was going on in his belly at the moment but from the pain he was in she knew she need to work quickly. She called over to one of the nurses to help her get Wesley prepped for surgery well she called in Doctor Crusher.

Once Doctor Adams had alerted Doctor Crusher about Wesley's condition she then explained to the teen that she needed to start operating on him before his mother arrived as there could be some serious problems inside his belly at the moment.

Wesley was pretty scared at this point but he also trusted Doctor Adams as she had set a broken wrist that he had gotten once when he was playing with some friends on the holodeck plus he also knew that she had helped on his first surgery. He tried to hold back the tears he had in his eyes both from fear and the pain he was in. He told her to go ahead and do what she needed to do.

First she put him under the anesthetic and then she began by opening his belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Doctor Crusher was informed that Wesley needed to have a second emergency surgery she quickly put on her uniform and made her way to sickbay.

When she arrived there she was informed by one of the nurses that Wesley was already in surgery with Doctor Adams. Her first instinct was to rush in and help her with the surgery, but she decided that it might be better for her to wait so she sat in the waiting room outside of the surgical suite.

Meanwhile in the surgical suite Doctor Adams was busy searching for the source of Wesley's infection and pain. She found there was some residual fluid build up in his belly from the first surgery, also she found that there was a slight infection in the stub of the appendix that had been left behind from the first surgery and she needed to remove a small portion of his large intestine with it as well as the infection had stared spreading to it as well. Once she was done with it she carefully cleaned out the wound and inspected everything before closing him up again.

As soon as she emerged from the surgical suite she saw Doctor Crusher and told her what she had found and what she had to do to help Wesley get better. Doctor Crusher was glad that her son was going to be ok and said that she wanted to stay for the rest of the night until he woke up. They then took them both to one of the private rooms in sickbay where Wesley could be monitored and Doctor Crusher could be beside him in one of the cots that they had in there for just that reason.

Doctor Crusher sat beside her son asking herself why did she let herself operate on him in the first place, and how could she have missed the secondary infection when she scanned him with the tricorder before she went to her quarters for the night. She just hopped that he woke up and the worst would be over for him.

Later the next morning at about 1000 hours Wesley began waking up this time he seemed a little more alert then he did the last time. He felt someone holding his right hand. His eyes slowly opened and he saw he was in sickbay at first he couldn't remember why he was, then he felt a little bit of pain in his belly which was nowhere near as bad as the pain he had earlier that morning. He turned his head and saw his mom resting her head on the bed beside him. He called softly to her to try and wake her. She stirred a bit as he tried to move his hand that she was holding. She lifted her head and saw that his eyes were open and said to him "Wes how do you feel?"

Wesley said "I've been better, what happened I kind of remember waking up in pain and Doctor Adams told me I needed surgery and then the next thing I remember is waking up with you holding my hand?"

Doctor Crusher then said "Wes you had a secondary infection in your belly from the first surgery as I had left a little bit of your appendix behind, which still was infected. Unfortunately the infection stared spreading and Doctor Adams had to remove a small piece of your intestine. Don't worry, you'll be fine, but you'll have to stay in sickbay for a little while longer. Ok"

Wesley smiled and thanked her for being honest with him. Doctor Crusher then asked him if he would be ok if she had to work today well he was recovering. Wesley said he was fine with that as long as she came to check on him. She laughed at that and said of course I will and I'm going to spend the night here as well just in case anything else happens to you again.

Later that day well Wesley was sleeping Captain Picard came by to find out how he was doing. Doctor Crusher informed him about what had happened during the night and asked the Captain if he could watch him for a little bit well she got some things from Wesley's cabin to help him fell a little more comfortable well he was in sickbay.

Well she was gone Wesley stirred a bit as he rolled from his left side that he had been sleeping on onto his back. He got the feeling that someone was there and opened his eyes and saw the Captain sitting there watching him where his mom had been earlier that day. He just said "captain? What are you doing here, and where's my mom?"

The captain took his hand and said "I came in to get an update on you to tell the senior staff and your mom asked me stay with you for a bit in case you woke up well she went to get some things from your room."

Wesley then said "thanks and tell them that I miss them too," Wesley then closed his eyes again and said "sorry captain I'm still a little sleepy."

The captain ran his hand through the teen's hair and said "don't worry about it Wes you don't need to apologise for that."

A few minutes later Doctor Crusher came back in with a blanket and some of Wesley's favorite books that he liked to read every now and then. She smiled at the captain as she saw him stroking Wesley's head the same way she did. It made her wonder who Wesley had gone to if he had a nightmare when she was away or who she went to if he needed to talk to someone. At that moment for some reason it just seemed right for the captain to be there.

The Captain locked up at Doctor Crusher and said "he just woke up a few minutes ago and asked where you were. I told him and then he thanked me before apologising for being sleepy before he went back to sleep again. I comforted him like I did one time when I passed by his quarters to check on him, he was having a nightmare about the Borg. I sat with him for a bit and talked to him until he went back to sleep."

Doctor Crusher was amazed by that and said "you never told me that."

Captain Picard looked at her and said "it's not really something either of us wanted to tell you. It felt like Jack was telling me to do it and guiding me in what to do. Despite the fact he never got much time to spend with him."

Doctor Crusher smiled at that as she laid the blanket over the sleeping Wesley, he grabbed the top part of it an pulled it around himself some more and said "thanks mom" before going back to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the afternoon when Wesley was more awake Captain Picard came by to visit him again he saw the teen reading one of the books that his mother had brought him earlier in the day. Wesley who was sitting up with a pillow behind him put the book down and acknowledged the captain. Captain Picard looked at the book that Wesley was reading and commented on it "J.R.R. Tolkien's the Hobbit a true classic of literature; it surprises me that you would have it as a book and not on a PADD."

Wesley said to the captain "I actually like reading from books for pleasure, plus I like the smell of them they remind me of a long ago time or something like that. Also my dad started reading the Hobbit to me before he died."

The Captain smiled at that and said "I never knew he did that. Of course there are many things I never knew about his personal life. Although I do remember he used to talk to the crew about you and how bright you were."

Wesley then said "you didn't seem very impressed about it when I first met you."

The Captain then sat down next to him and said "Wes you caught me a little bit off guard, I wasn't expecting someone at the age of 15 to know everything about a brand new ship. However you did end up proving yourself worthy of being made an acting Ensign."

Wesley looked at the Captain and said "I guess I was kind of obnoxious then and then taking over the ship well I was infected with that virus that made everyone intoxicated probably didn't help with your opinion of me."

The Captain laughed at that and said "it certainly did not, but do me a favor next time you feel like playing Captain use the holodeck."

Wesley laughed at that and winced at the pain he felt in his belly from laughing at it. The Captain looked at him and said "are you ok do you need me to get someone?"

Wesley shook his head and just said "it hurts when I laugh, not a lot."

Doctor Crusher came by and asked Wesley if he needed any more pain meds. Wesley told her "no I'm ok right now, besides I want to stay awake to read some more of my book once the Captain leaves."

The Captain then excused himself and said that he needed to get back to the bridge but asked if the rest of the senior staff could visit with Wesley as long as he didn't mind. Wesley smiled and said "sure as long as it's ok with my mom."

Wesley got back to his book, the only other interruptions he had were his mom coming in to check on him.

The Next day Wesley was starting to feel better then he was the day before. However he had a few more visitors between his naps as he was still getting over the anesthetic that he had had a couple of days ago.

Ok anyone who is reading this give me suggestions on visitors and what they should do with Wesley? You can leave me a comment in the reviews on this chapter or PM me.


End file.
